


Still Into You

by starscries



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, I found it while I was looking through some papers I had, Just read it and laugh at how bad I was at writing in 2013, Kissing, This is my first ever fanficiton, This story moves fast, idk how to tag this really, omg, there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wren isn't over Spencer and he really wants to get back together with her, but she's with Toby. Spencer and Toby has been together for over a year and a half and she doesn't know what to do. That's when someone chooses for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad it's embarrassing. I wrote it back in June 2013 (I found it when I was looking through my stuff, lmao) It's super cliché and I laughed way to hard about it while editing. Hope you enjoy it!

_After all this time I’m still into you_

Spencer heard someone knocking on the door, but she was too lazy to get up and open it. “The door’s open,” she said and someone walked in. She took her phone down and saw to her surprise; Wren. It felt like ages ago since she saw him, but it really wasn’t. She sighed and all she wanted was to hug him, but she had Toby.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him and looked into his perfectly beautiful eyes, which looked like it was shining in the living room light. 

He smiled — oh that smile, she thought. She hadn’t forgotten about that beautiful smile, but it felt like it was the first time she saw it. 

“I just came here to see you.”

She was surprised that he said that. “Why?” she asked and smiled a little.

“I want you, Spence,” he said and came closer to her. He was about to take her hands, but she took them away before he had the chance to touch him.

“I’m with Toby, Wren.” she said, and in that moment she felt like she had just said a random name to get him to go away from her. She liked Toby, but when Wren was around she forgot all about the world around her; including her boyfriend.

“I know,” he whispered in her ear. 

Then suddenly Spencer’s mom, Veronica, walked in the door and saw Wren and Spencer talking. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, confused.

“I think it’s time for me to leave,” he said. He gave them a smile before he walked out the door.

Spencer took her phone up again and put the earplugs in and when she was going to turn the music on, her mother started talking. “What was that about?” 

Then Melissa walked in, like Spencer needed another person to talk to her about Wren.

“I saw Wren leaving, what was he doing here?” Melissa asked, looking at Spencer, but Spencer wasn’t listening, she was already in another world.

***

Two hours later, Spencer got a text. She was hoping it was from Wren but it was Toby. She should be happy, but all she could think about was Wren. His lips against her own lips and how bad she wanted him there in that moment. 

She opened the text: “ _Want to do something later?_ ” _No_ , she thought. She texted fast back. “ _Sorry, can’t. I have a test on Monday, gotta study_.” It didn’t feel that bad, lying to Toby like it should. She doesn’t even feel guilty when she thinks about Wren. Wren’s so nice and everything. Even though he’s been with Melissa, Spencer still thinks about the first time they kissed. He’s such a good kisser and she would do anything to have that feeling one more time. Or, of course, _more_. 

She walked up to her bedroom and started packing. She doesn’t know what to pack, but she just packs some clothes and other things. She grabbed her keys and texted Wren that she wanted to meet him. Then suddenly someone was knocking on her car window. She jumped in her seat. It was Melissa. She rolled the window down.

“Where are you going?” she asked, curiously. 

“None of your business,” Spencer said. “Gotta go.” She rolled the window up and she thought Melissa probably knew where she was going. All she did was shake her head and turn up the volume on the radio.

***

Twenty minutes later she found a parking spot right behind Wren’s car. She grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs and found Wren’s apartment door. He opened it after the second knock.

“Hi,” she said and put her bag down.

“Wow, hi. Are we having a sleepover?” he asked, smiling.

She smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

He walked over to the couch. “Have a seat,” he said to her.

She leaned down and kissed him, to answer what he was talking about today. It felt as if the world disappeared the moment their lips met and it was only the two of them in the world. She sat down on his lap, but the kissing didn’t stop. She felt him running his hands under her t-shirt and how bad she wanted to rip his shirt off him. He leaned down on the couch as they continued kissing. 

_Am I cheating on Toby?_ Spencer thought, but removed the thought from her brain. She really didn’t want to think about Toby right now.

Wren gets up in a sitting position and looks into Spencer’s eyes. “What’s bothering you, Spence?” he asked, concerned.

“Nothing,” she lied. He gave her a look. “Really, it’s nothing.” She smiled nervously.

***

After an hour, they sat on the couch watching a movie on TV, entangled in each other. Spencer doesn’t follow what is happening on TV, she hasn’t the past hour, but Wren’s looking like he really enjoys the movie.

_What am I suppose to sat to Toby? ‘Hi Toby, I am with Wren now’. No, but I have to tell him though, before someone else does it for me_. She looked at Wren — his hair is messy, probably after the make out session on the couch earlier.

“Ok, you don’t like the movie?” Wren asked, looking at Spencer.

“What?” Spencer said, confused.

He laughed. “It looks like you’re in your own world right now. Everything ok?” he asked.

_He’s been really nice and asked me that probably the third, or is it the second time?_ She thought, but focus on Wren again.

“Everything’s alright. I just gotta do something. I’ll be right back,” she said and gets up and kisses him goodbye. As Wren did when he left her house hours ago, she gave him a smile and left the apartment. 

***

_Everything is going to be better when I tell him the truth,_ Spencer thought while looking at Toby, where she said she wanted to meet him. He did not look happy.

Spencer walked over to Toby, while he was staring down at his shoes, but as soon as he heard her walking, he looked up and focused on her. He didn’t smile his usual smile, has someone told him? He couldn’t be that pissed that they didn’t meet up earlier. 

Spencer cleared her throat. How should she start this? But before she could utter a word, he speaks up.

“Is there something you want to say to me?” he asked, angrily.

“Yes, and —” she can’t find the right words to tell him. 

“Has it something to do with this?” he said, picking up his phone with a picture of Spencer and Wren at Spencer’s house and a text: “ _Like to share your girlfriend? ‘Cause it looks like it. — A._ ”

She felt sick, her eyes filling with tears. “Who sent that to you?” she asked, although she already knew. This person had been haunting her, Hanna, Aria and Emily. It all started a year after Alison died — at her funeral. 

“I don’t know, but that’s not the point! You’ve been cheating! I thought you and Wren were over! How could you do this, Spencer?”

He just looked at her, but decided to walk away, grabbing his phone and started the car. Tears were running down her face, but she wiped them away. She felt angry and kind of relieved. How can she feel relieved when the same person who had been threatening her and her friends for over two years were back?

_Great, now Toby hates me. Why can’t A leave me the hell alone? Can’t they mind their own business? Right, they can’t._ She thought as she walked away.

***

_‘Cause I’m drunk on love_

She crossed her legs and sipped her drink, sighing. All she wanted right now was a hug from Wren. Hopefully, it didn’t look like she had been crying. She couldn’t look like she was about to tear up in front of him, because then she would have to tell him that she broke up with Toby. But when she looked around, Wren was nowhere to be seen. Where was he?

“Didn’t know you were old enough,” the voice said, coming from behind her. _Wren_.

A big lump in her chest disappeared within a second. Wren smiled at her and all her thoughts was on how beautiful he was.

She laughed. “Glad you came.”

He asked for a drink from the bartender. “What’s the occasion?” he asked, taking her hand.

“Nothing, I just wanted to have a few drinks with my _boyfriend_ ,” she said with a big smile on her mouth.

“I’m so happy to hear you say that.”

_God, can his British accent be more sexy?_

***

After a few drinks, Spencer is so drunk she can barely stand on her own two feet. Wren had to almost carry her to his apartment.

“Easy,” he said and takes a better grip under Spencer’s arm.

Spencer’s trying to walk, but found out that the ground didn’t exist under her feet. Like walking on clouds.

“I got you,” he was now holding under both of her arms. 

“You are so nice,” Spencer said in a drunken voice. “—and hot.”

“Let’s get you to bed.”

“Please don’t make me sleep on the couch,” she said, yawning. 

“I wasn’t going to,” he said, leading her to his king sized bed. “So can you get your pajamas on by yourself?”

She shook her head and laughed with her eyes closed. “Dress me,” she said and lied down on the bed.

_Did she fell asleep?_ Wren thought, he didn’t want to check in case she was actually asleep. So he decided to lay down next to her. 

***

Spencer woke up and felt a headache so bad it hurt to open her eyes. 

_Who placed the sun over her bed?_ she thought and tried to walk out of the bed. _It feels too comfortable to lie here. I’ll eat later._ She smiled to herself, and then she opened her eyes fully and saw that she was in Wren’s bed. _Oh my God! I’m in Wren’s bed!_ Almost freaking out, she saw Wren walking towards his dresser to find some clothes, a towel around his waist. _Did we…?_ She didn’t want to finish that thought.

“Good morning, or should I say good afternoon?” he joked.

“Oh, how many drinks did I have last night?”

Wren shrugged. “Here’s something for the pain.”

Spencer grabbed it and swallowed. 

“I made you breakfast, it’s been an hour or something, but I can warm it for you.”

She laughed a little, then nodded. Food was exactly what she needed right now.

***

Five hours later, Spencer walked down to the store to get her and Wren some snacks. She walked straight over to the chips. Then suddenly she saw her mother. Although she tried to avoid her by looking anywhere but her direction, Veronica came closer. Then when she thought her mother had seen her, she walked straight past her to pay for her groceries.

Spencer sighed in relief as she walked past the alcohol, but had to walk past it since she wasn’t old enough to buy it. Then she remembered Wren had a cabinet in his kitchen full of drinks.

Her stomach growled loudly as she walked over to pick up some frozen pizza. With three different pizza picked out, she almost jumped in the air when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Toby. What does he want?

“Having a sleepover, or something?” he asked, uncomfortable. 

“Kind of,” she looked down at his casket, apples and ice cream. “You?”

He laughed a little. “No.” He didn’t say anything else as he walked past her, clearly not wanting to continue the awkward conversation.

_What the hell was that all about?_ She thought a bit angrily.

Then she hurried to pay her groceries and walked fast to the car. Maybe this is the best time to bring out the fake ID?

***

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

Spencer walked into the liquor store and felt so guilty for something she had done a million times already. She took down one bottle of wine and something she couldn’t even pronounce in her head. When she stood in front of the cashier — a woman, Spencer expected to be asked for an ID, but she never did. Spencer took her bag and smiled.

“Have a good day,” the woman said and sat down again on her chair, reading a book.

Spencer walked fast to her car, feeling guilty, but the woman must have thought she looked old enough to buy alcohol.

The clock was 3 pm so there shouldn’t be anyone home. So she decided to drive straight to what she was supposed to call home. At least it was there she was raised. It didn’t feel like home anymore. Everything that had happened in the past is a memory now, but it will always be there.

Once she got there, she went straight to her bedroom and found two bags and started packing. It felt like she was more welcome at Wren’s apartment than here. She took some clothes with her and other things. It was two hours until someone was going to come home. When she figured there was nothing else she needed, she went down to her car, running, like someone was after her, but really, she was the only one there.

***

On the road again, her phone rang. It was her mom. She put her phone on mute and put the radio on instead, to have something to distract her. She sighed and couldn’t wait to see Wren again. The phone vibrated but now it was only a text. She opened it: “ _Where are you, Spencer? Been trying to call you._ ” It was her mom. She deleted it and put the phone into her jean pocket.

Finally, she was at Wren’s apartment. She took the bags up. It wasn’t heavy, but she felt exhausted somehow. It was a bit difficult to find the key, and as she opened the door she walked into the now familiar apartment. His apartment was just a big room, with no walls. Only the bathroom had walls around it. The bedroom, kitchen and living room was connected to each other. It was a really nice place, even though Spencer was used to living in a big house, she liked this one better. Maybe it was because of Wren. 

She sat down on the bed and before she knew it she fell asleep.

***

“Spence?” Wren said, waking her up.

Blinking her eyes, she tried to make herself more awake. “I must’ve fallen asleep,” she said, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

“I saw that you had bought dinner,” he said, his British accent thick. 

Spencer sniffed the air and smelled the pizza which was now in the oven. She laughed and curled up in his lap. Wren hugged her and sighed. Everything feels fine when they hug each other. The world outside isn’t there anymore and it’s only them there. He kissed her, a hand touching her cheek gently. It got intense as it went on and Spencer didn’t want to stop.

_He feels like home and I don’t want to leave._ Spencer pulls Wren closer to her. _Don’t stop, just…_ She doesn’t finish the thought as she unbuttoned his shirt and feels so determined to do it, but is she really ready?

Wren lifts Spencer down so she lies under him and they have pretty much taken off all of their clothes. Her heart started beating faster and faster, and she’s aware that she’s lying under him in just her underwear, but she still doesn’t like the idea that she soon will be naked. 

_Maybe I’m not ready…_ She pulls him in for a hug instead, feeling his naked skin against hers — warm, muscly, man… So good to have him this close. It’s like she wants him closer to her, but they can’t possibly get any closer. 

“Oh, I forgot the pizza,” he said, suddenly, breaking the hug and get’s out of the bed.

Spencer smiles awkwardly, not happy, but she sighed in relief. She’s watching Wren walking over to get the pizza out of the oven which is almost burned.

_I’m still in my underwear,_ Spencer giggled as she got out of the bed and walked over to Wren. Her hand found his back. He turned around and kissed her twice.

“Let’s eat.”

***

_Great things come when you least expect them_

Suddenly someone is knocking on the door. It’s good that they took their clothes back on again, or it would look weird to whoever that was. Wren’s opening the door, Spencer’s trying to see who it is but the door is in the way. She eats her last piece of pizza and gets up to clean the table. Then when she turns around the least favorite person was standing right in front of her face: her mother, Veronica.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

“What are you doing, Spencer?” her mother asked her, looking tired.

“Cleaning the table,” Spencer answers with a smile that faces away within a second.

“No, not that, what is this?” she asks, looking angrier. Her hands waving around. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you,” Spencer said and crossed her hands over her chest. 

“I have the right to know what my daughter is doing with her sister’s ex-fiancé!” 

“I think you should leave,” Spencer said, determined to not let her mother break her. “I’ll pick up rest of my things later.”

“Don’t bother, I’ll send them to you,” she said, walking away. “I guess I’ll send it to your new address.” Veronica looked from Spencer to Wren before she exited the apartment. 

Spencer sighed and sat down on the chair around the table. Wren sat down next to her. He didn’t really know what to say so he just took her hand in his.

“Sorry, my mom is just —” she sighed, looking down at their hands.

“I didn’t know that I was going to have a permanent guest here,” he said, leaning over to give her a kiss on her forehead. “But that’s ok, I’d love to have you here.”

“Oh, Wren, I’m so sorry! I’m not expecting you to let me stay here, my mom is —”

Wren held up a hand. “It’s ok, Spence. You can stay here as long as you like. You are more than welcome to stay here.”

She sighed, grateful. “You are so nice to me.”

“You’re my girlfriend,” Wren said, giving Spencer a kiss on the lips. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, smiling, kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> (The lyrics in cursive: Still Into You - Paramore, Drunk on Love - Rihanna, Slow Down - Selena Gomez, We'll be Together - Ashley Tisdale) Let me know what you think!


End file.
